feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Item Loaders (Device)
=Item Loader= └ Module: Automation NOTICE: This page is incomplete because my formatting was getting weird. If someone could add the recipe images and change the text to white, that would be awesome. Description ---- This block will fill any storage cart beneath it with the items from an adjacent block with an inventory (Chest, Furnaces, Unloaders, etc...). Buildcraft pipes can also supply items directly to the Loader's own internal inventory slot. When the cart is full the Loader will send out a redstone signal. The recommended setup is a Boarding Track placed beneath the Loader. This track will be automatically powered by the Loader. If you right-click on the Loader it will open a GUI, see below for more information. Recipe ---- Will use Stone Pressure Plate if Detectors are unavailable. =Item Unloader= Description ---- This block will empty the contents of a storage minecarts inventory into an internal inventory slot. From there the items will be moved to adjacent blocks with inventories (Chest, Furnaces, Loaders, etc..) or can be piped out using Buildcraft. It will only empty carts that pass over the Unloader. The recommended setup is a Boarding Rail placed on top of the Unloader. The Unloader will send out a redstone signal when there is nothing to unload from the cart. If you right-click on the Unloader it will open a GUI, see below for more information. Recipe ---- Will use Stone Pressure Plate if Detectors are unavailable. =Advanced Item Loader= Description ---- Similar to the normal Item Loader except for that fact that it does not rely on gravity to load items. This enables it to load items horizontally instead of vertically. Orientation can be adjusted with the Crowbar or a IC2 wrench. Recipe ---- =Advanced Item Unloader= Description ---- Similar to the normal Item Unloader except for that fact that it does not rely on gravity to unload items. This enables it to unload items horizontally instead of vertically. Orientation can be adjusted with the Crowbar or a IC2 wrench. Recipe ---- =GUI= ---- Details *Filters **Controls the behavior of the Loader/Unloader. Meaning varies depending on the mode. **Does not consume items. **Items can be stacks up to 127 per stack. **Various operations can be done with right/left clicks (increment/decrement), shift right/left clicks (double/halve), and middle click (clear). *Modes **Transfer ***Filter controls the number of items that will be moved. ***An empty filter indicates that any items found should be moved (default setting). **Stock ***Filter indicates the desired contents of the target inventory. The operation will cease and the cart sent on its way when the target contains these items. ***This mode is essentially identical to the behavior of a Logistics Pipes Supplier Pipe. **Excess ***Filter indicates that the source inventory should contain only these items, any additional items will be moved. *Wait **If on, indicates the cart should stay until the operation is completed or until it is impossible to complete operation (cart full/empty, etc...). **If off, the cart will be sent on its way if there is nothing to move during the current tick. *Cart Filters **The loader will only interface with the carts specified by these slots. **If no cart is specified it will interface with any cart. *Buffer **On the Loader, the buffer is a place to put items to be loaded. Items in the buffer will be moved before the Loader searches for items in adjacent inventories. **On the Unloader, the buffer acts as an overflow. Items will only be deposited within if there is no room in adjacent inventories.